Taboo
by heists
Summary: "They find strength in each other, and it's all they'll ever need." :: fifty sentences. Dick/Artemis/Wally. strong T for sexual implications.


**#01 – Air**

She's gasping, but every time one of them _touches _her the breath is torn from her lips.

**#02 – Apples**

She bites into the skin again, full lips closing around the fruit, and Dick can't help but mutter: "This is unfair."

**#03 – Beginning**

She kisses him, and he pulls away with every one of her doubts reflected in his eyes, but she feels Wally's weight pressed up behind her and she knows that this is what she wants.

**#04 – Bugs**

The flu never lasts long in Wally's system, which leaves him to take care of them—they all know his complaints aren't sincere.

**#05 – Coffee**

They learned a long time ago that Wally on coffee was both terrifying and exhilarating.

**#06 – Dark**

Growing up in Gotham, sticking to the shadows is second nature to the two of them—it's Wally that pulls them out.

**#07 – Despair**

Her eyes are dim and empty, and it's clear that they have their work cut out for them.

**#08 – Doors**

They always lock the door.

**#09 – Drink**

There's one Saturday that they decide to spend in the sun—lounging and lazy—drinking in the sunlight and each other.

**#10 – Duty**

There are times he wishes he could take the mask off for good, but then he looks at Dick and Artemis and he can't help but feel slightly guilty for even considering it.

**#11 – Earth**

Looking at them, their mentors can't help but feel as though—if they so chose—the trio could bring the world to its knees.

**#12 – End**

The idea of _this_—whatever it may be—confuses them, but the thought of it _ending_ scares them even more.

**#13 – Fall**

It's her favorite season, and the way the boys take her on long walks tells her they're very much aware of this.

**#14 – Fire**

Dick is always terrified that the two of them—Wally and Artemis—will burn so hot and so strong that they'll all go up in flames.

**#15 – Flexible**

Watching their acrobat, Artemis has to stifle a groan behind her fist, and a quick glance to her left tells her Wally is having similar issues.

**#16 – Flying**

"You don't see it," she tells him, tracing circles on his back, "the way you can _fly_."

**#17 – Food**

They both swat Wally on the shoulder, because he's gone and eaten the entire jumbo-sized tub of ice-cream—_again_.

**#18 – Foot**

His feet are incredibly sensitive, and Dick and Artemis never forget it.

**#19 – Grave**

They hold him close as he shakes, and even as he looks at this horribly familiar memorial, he feels safer than he has in a long time.

**#20 – Green**

There's always something the color reminds him of, whether it be Wally's eyes or Artemis' uniform.

**#21 – Head**

When it comes down to it, they're too damn smart for their own good.

**#22 – Hollow**

There's a spot on Dick's neck—the center of his collarbone—that they enjoy exploiting, tongues tracing and teeth nipping.

**#23 – Honor**

"Artemis, whatever you're trying to prove, you won't accomplish it by getting yourself killed!"

**#24 – Hope**

They find strength in each other, and it's all they'll ever need.

**#25 – Light**

Her hair is light and wild, and she's sure the two of them could spend hours toying with it.

**#26 – Lost**

She's finally on a path she can believe in—and just as they put her there, they're with her to make sure it stays that way.

**#27 – Metal**

The metal fastenings of Robin's belt are cool to the touch, cutting through the heat as she fumbles with them.

**#28 – New**

No matter how often and how well they grow to know each other behind closed doors, each time is treated as something new.

**#29 – Old**

Despite that, however, the familiarity is comforting—steady and constant amidst the storm.

**#30 – Peace**

Making peace with Batman is something neither Artemis nor Wally look forward to.

**#31 – Poison**

It's clear that neither Artemis nor Wally will be leaving Robin's side—not when he's still hasn't woken from whatever Ivy dosed him with.

**#32 – Pretty**

Artemis was never the type to see herself as anything less, and that confidence is something the boys will never tire of.

**#33 – Rain**

Wally has to teach them what rain really is—what it can be, outside the dark streets of Gotham (cleansing and pure and _wonderful_).

**#34 – Regret**

"Never?"

"Not for a second."

**#35 – Roses**

After eying the petals scattered around the room, Artemis and Dick exchange glances, stifling affectionate snickers—it's just so _Wally_.

**#36 – Secret**

They keep it to themselves, because anything otherwise means it comes to an end.

**#37 – Snakes**

"You're telling me you did stunts over a _snake pit_?"

**#38 – Snow**

Wally is a _force _when it comes to snowball fights, and he never lets them forget it.

**#39 – Solid**

He's their rock, and he accepts the role without missing a beat.

**#40 – Spring**

The air is fresh and filled with promises, and Wally plans on making them both get out of Gotham to enjoy it in all its glory.

**#41 – Stable**

Artemis doesn't want to consider how she'll possibly be able to have a normal, stable relationship after this.

**#42 – Strange**

Really, though, the thought of another relationship at all makes her head spin.

**#43 – Summer**

They drag Wally to Gotham for the Fourth of July, because the fireworks—courtesy of Bruce Wayne at the insistence of his son, Dick Grayson—are absolutely spectacular.

**#44 – Taboo**

"It's not _right_—"

"According to who, exactly?"

**#45 – Ugly**

Dick's muscles tense under her fingers as she traces the scars, and she frowns and murmurs: "Never think less of yourself for these."

**#46 – War**

Watching her notch and release and arrow with that deadly accuracy, Wally can't help but feel that maybe Artemis was meant to be born in another time—fighting a different battle.

**#47 – Water**

It's cool and clean on their skin, drawing the heat away so it's just them—plain and simple.

**#48 – Welcome**

In the beginning, it was Wally and Robin—her true welcome comes when it becomes Wally and _Dick_.

**#49 – Winter**

There's a certain light in Dick's blue eyes, looking at the streets of Gotham coated in clean snow that give it the image of purity (if only on the surface).

**#50 – Wood**

She rolls over and he sees her gaze shift downward before she speaks: "You get the worst morning wood I've ever seen."


End file.
